


Stay with me

by Dustybaby



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 08:32:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2341853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustybaby/pseuds/Dustybaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off a Tumblr post<br/>http://2brokenwinchesters.tumblr.com/post/98107669787/wellcometothedarkside-ok-ladies-i-need-a-fic</p><p>Dean waking up early and feeling a little sentimental.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay with me

The orange-y yellow sun light pours in the room through the off white gauzy curtains of the cheap motel room. It picks up the light from the beer bottle on the window sill and casts the glow of glass green across the carpet. Dean knows it’s still early and he shouldn’t be awake but his brain is still buzzing with life even though he was sleeping moments ago. He stretches long and lets out a quiet yawn. His eyes are cracked enough that he can see the room but still closed enough that he can deny being awake if he chose too. His legs are tangled in the sheets that bound him to the bed as he moves his body aches and he remembers the beating he took from the hunt the night before.

Dean turned his head slightly to see Sam sleeping next to him. His body, in the waking world was strong and thick with cords of muscles wrapped over his large frame now looked small and fragile. He was curled up with an arm out and his head dipped down off the pillow. His long brown hair fell over his face like a fringed brown curtain, covering that softened face and perfect pink lips. Sam’s mouth was upturned, slightly parted and breathing even pulls and pushes of air. He looked at peace with everything, at ease for once in the crappy life because there were no monsters to hurt him. Sam is his whole world and he knew that he could keep him safe at his side.  


The night before played in his head like a clip show from a cheesy eighties movie.

The kisses, soft and discreet at the bar. Sam’s soft long fingers entwined with his own calloused ones. The little whispers Sam said before kissing his ear.

The feeling of the butterflies’ in his stomach that were huge and swarming like a hurricane of excited wings fluttering in panic as Sammy whispered ‘take me home.’

The drive was filled with feverish kisses that were both sweet and sinful. The sounds of the soft moans as Sam ran his cold hands over Dean’s skin were accented by ‘I love you’s and ‘I need you’s. He pushed his baby faster back to the motel room.

In their room, the soft kisses became urgent and needy. They kissed until their lips were swollen and Dean couldn’t taste anything but Sam. His hands pawed over Sam like he was going to slip away from him if he let go. 

Their clothing came off quickly and went everywhere in the room but for once Sam didn’t care. The sex was sloppy but passionate. They bumped foreheads giggled their way through drunken sex on the motel bed that was lumpy and had squeaky coils. Dean bottomed, he never liked to but he did it for Sam. He knew that Sam would be gentle and he trusted him with everything. He knew that Sam loved him. He loved Sam and knew that he would give his life without thinking for this boy. Dean came apart moaning ‘Sammy’ over and over again after Sam pinned his hands to the mattress and before he kissed him deep. He fell asleep with his limbs tangled with Sam’s. His bothers big body cradling him protectively.

This was the best part. He got to watch Sam sleep while the morning light danced across his face. He watched Sam turn into someone strong and brave. Someone he knew that his mom would be proud to have as her son. His chest swelled with pride because he was the one who got the front row seat to it all. He was able to fall in love with him and Sam fell in love with him in return. A small half smile twitched at the corner of his lips that were still a little swollen from the rough kisses.  
“I love you, Sammy.” Dean whispered before he curled into the space between them, letting Sam be the big spoon again.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any characters.  
> I just love them.


End file.
